Really, Now?
by treesinthestarlight
Summary: "Don't worry; I think red hair fits you better." "Well, obviously, I've been stuck with it my whole life, Potter." A little one-shot. Jily, seventh year around Christmastime.


**a/n: So this is completely conversation. The first part is between James and Lily only. Second part had Sirius and Remus in it. Bold is for James, italics for Lily, normal for Sirius, and underlined for Remus. Third has James and Lily only again, fourth is between James, Sirius and Remus only. All four take place in the common room in their seventh year at Christmas. Peter's off at home for the holidays. **

**The idea popped into my head while I was watching Deathly Hallows Part 1. No idea why. The characters in the story are not mine, sadly.**

* * *

"Evans, I told you I was sorry!"

"Potter, sod off, you don't want to start with me today."

"Please, just— ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, really Potter, as if you don't know! That's for turning my hair pink, then white, then blond! Now I'm stuck with blond because Finite doesn't work!"

"Firstly, that wasn't my fault. Secondly, that was Sirius' doing. Thirdly, he was aiming for Snivellus."

"Shut _up, _Potter! Can you just please stop trying to explain yourself because I honestly don't give a pig's backside about what you have to say. So goodbye!"

"Evans, please just listen! I'll tell you how to reverse it!"

". . ."

". . ."

"Fine. Just please hurry up, my head's spinning."

"Ah, yes, one of the side-effects."

"Potter, get on with it!"

"Um, here . . ._ Finite."_

"What! It was Finite all along? Why didn't it work when Marlene and I tried to do it?"

"Er, because . . . well let's just say Sirius can manipulate spells to only be reversed my specific people, myself included. I knew Moony shouldn't have taught him that."

"You think?"

"Well, anyways, have a good evening, Evans."

"Thank you. Have a good evening."

". . ."

". . . To be honest, blond really does suit you."

"Really? I mean, sure, why not. I could've been one."

"Huh. Really, now?"

"Yes, my mum's blond while my dad's the ginger. My sister was the blond. I was stuck with _this."_

"Don't worry; I think red hair fits you better."

"Well, obviously, I've been stuck with it my whole life, Potter."

". . ."

". . ."

"Uh . . . bye, then."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Bye."

* * *

**"So, did I do something wrong?"**

"Well, judging by the fact that she didn't hit you more than once is a good thing."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Moony. Though I know for a fact that her saying thank you does make you ponder."

_"_**Ponder what, exactly?"**

"She said thank you. And insulted you only twice. That's a major improvement in communication between you two, isn't it? Because last I recall both of you couldn't talk without insulting each other more than ten times."

**"Pads, that's too much. Come on Moony, prove him wrong."**

". . ."

**"Moony, hello? Come on! Help me out here."**

"I'm sorry, Prongs, but I'm going to have to side with Sirius here. We have been counting, and the average amount of insults you two throw at each other in a normal conversation is about nine to ten."

**"You guys have been **_**counting?"**_

"Told you Moony, he wouldn't take it so well."

"Pads, you started it. Don't drag me into this."

**"Since when have you started counting?"**

"Yeah, but you agreed to it, Moony. Don't deny it. And we've started counting since two years ago ever since Evans and Snivellus had that row after taking our OWLs."

**"Ugh, don't remind me. That was a horrible day."**

"Oh, James, look, here comes Lily."

"_Morning, boys. How're you doing?"_

"Merlin, Moony, sound the alarms! Hurry! The world is ENDING!"

"Sirius, get—get—off—of—me! Seriously, Pads, just because Lily greeted us good morning doesn't necessarily mean it's the end of the world!"

**"Hello Evans."**

_"Potter."_

**". . ."**

_". . ."_

_"So, how was your—er—sleep? Oh, bollocks, I'm rubbish at conversation."_

**"Wouldn't say that."**

_"What'dya mean?"_

**"Well, you always find new and amusing—"**

_"I'm _not _amusing!"_

**"**—**insults to throw at me everyday, always starts up the conversations in which I end up getting a detention for and you don't—Merlin knows **_**why**_**—but judging by the 'creative' nicknames you've found for me, I'd say you're a quite lovely conversationalist."**

_"Thanks for that. Now my self-esteem had boosted to new levels."_

"REMUS THE WORLD REALLY IS ENDING OH MY GOD THEY'RE ACTUALLY BEING . . ._ civilized."_

"Calm down, Sirius, can't two people that have had a bad history since first year have a normal conversation? . . . Wow, I see what you mean. This is really awkward, isn't it?"

"_No, it's not! I'm just greeting him—all of you—a good morning! I give up; I'm going down for breakfast."_

**"You idiot, Sirius! I was actually having a proper conversation with **_**Lily Evans, **_**for Merlin's sake and then you have to go and drive her away!"**

"Well, it's your fault that you were minding us! Remember: when talking to Evans, tell her not to mind me or Remus! Prongsie, have you forgotten?"

**". . . I'm following her."**

"James, wait, ah . . . great, he's gone. It's your entire fault, Moony!"

"WHAT? What did I do?"

"You just had to say that was awkward, did you?"

"Well, you started it!"

* * *

"Happy Boxing Day, Potter."

"Oh, Evans, I didn't know you were there. What are you doing up so early."

"I couldn't sleep." _More like 'I couldn't stand not seeing you.'_

"Me neither."

". . ."

". . ."

"Oh, that reminds me; I got you a present, didn't I?"

"You did? Like a real one, not a hex or jinx or anything?"

"No, you idiot. I wrapped it last night. Here."

"Thanks! It's pretty heavy, what did you—HOW CAN I REPAY YOU? THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER! SIRIUS AND REMUS WON'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE GAVE IT TO ME!"

"It's not much."

"I know, but I like to make a big deal out of small things."

"It's just a picture of me with my signature on it, which hardly seems like something to be made a big deal of."

"Er, I've been hoping you'd give me something like this, actually."

"Yeah? Since when?"

"Since second year or third year, I suppose. I was really smitten with you then."

"Does that mean you've given up?"

"What? Of course not!"

"So. . .you're flirting with me right now?"

"Oh, uh, hmm . . . maybe?"

"Uh huh."

"What? You asked."

"Yeah. Can I tell you something?"

"Yes?"

"I have a story to tell."

"Stories? On Boxing Day? Told by Lily Evans? Nothing I'd like more."

"Well, I'd like your full attention. So . . . There's this ginger who since first year hated a boy with unruly black hair and glasses. They hated each other—well, she did. But he admired her: fancied her, more like. He wasn't ashamed of it. He never gave up. She never gave in. But ever since sixth year Christmas she realized that she liked him."

"Wait . . . are you making this up?"

"No, I'm simply stating my feelings for you in a non-obvious way."

"Wait, so does that mean you . . . you . . . like me? As in, fancy me?"

"I guess so. James, your face is all red."

"So is yours, Lily. Don't so picking on me when yours is red, too. That hardly seems fair."

"Uh huh, yeah. . ."

"Lily, what—"

You can probably guess what happened.

* * *

"WHAT?"

**"Don't make me repeat it Pads, my face is all red as much as it is."**

"James, let Sirius be wrong for a change. Padfoot, you owe me twenty Galleons, don't forget!"

**"You two were_ betting_ on me and Lily?"**

"Mate, everyone was."

**"Wha—really? You didn't tell me?!"**

"We thought it was for you own good that we didn't. You'd go ballistic."

"Well, of course he'd go ballistic, Moony; he's Prongs, overprotective of his private life."

**"You guys knew that, but you didn't tell me?"**

"Stop asking so many questions, Prongs, let's go unwrap our presents!"

"Oh look, Lily gave me a nice watch. How kind."

"She gave me a list of things I shouldn't do and things she find annoying. It's five pages long. At least I know what makes her tick now! What else. . . "

". . . Wait, she didn't give James anything."

"Don't worry mate, we'll buy you something today when we go to Hogsmeade—"

**"She already gave it to me. In person, this morning, before she kissed me."**

"Well, what is it?"

**"Look, it's a picture of her and her signature. Not much."**

"Wow, you're one lucky bloke, aren't you?"

"Here, Sirius, my present."

"Oh . . . AAHHHH!"

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY, REMUS!"

**"It—**_**laugh**_**—was, Pads!"**

"A pop-up surprise card with—_that_**—**on it? How could you be more evil?"

"Well, you mentioned that you once had a nightmare of Snape in lingerie, so last Christmas when I found a boggart in my closet I feared that, took a picture and put it there. Are you scarred for life, yet?"

**"He doesn't look very well in that, does he?"**

"MOONY COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

**a/n: Like it? It was pretty short, but meh.**

**-Jenn xx**


End file.
